<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend in Adversity by thenightgazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060497">A Friend in Adversity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer'>thenightgazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Apotelesma [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/M, Flirting, Floriography, Flowers, Fluff, Humour, Jokes, Language of Flowers, Peruvian Lily, Screenshots, Short One Shot, Side Story, soft Vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story where the witty librarian and friend of elder son of Sparda needs some help, he will do anything for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Apotelesma [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend in Adversity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Vergil and Lyra’s brief visit at Red Grave, the hybrid receives a text from the librarian. They’ve exchanged phone numbers, but rarely contact each other. That’s why Vergil cherishes this rare moment when they’re able to text each other. Moreover, Vergil is currently at Fortuna to visit Nero. He’ll most likely stay for a while, catching up with his wayward son.</p><p>He swipes his phone to see what Lyra sends him :</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_container">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="post_body">
      <p>He’s not suprised with this random question, for he awares how curious Lyra is. He doesn’t want to waste his time and texts back :</p>
      <p>
        
        <br/>
        
      </p>
      <p><em>Now that’s interesting</em>, Vergil smirks. He remembers his offer to be Lyra’s bodyguard anytime she wants, but she must give him some books in return. Her choice of books are always brilliant, and he wonders what kind of book she’ll give him next time.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>Surprisingly it takes her almost a minute to reply. She’s typing but hasn’t send her text yet. Vergil suspects she has an exciting agenda, or maybe a dangerous one. <em>Demon exterminating, maybe? </em>He realizes Lyra didn’t ask any futher about his job since their last meeting.</p>
      <p>But lo and behold, he’s wrong :</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>He stares at the screen dumbfounded.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>Vergil, elder son of Sparda, Dark Slayer, The Alpha and The Omega, was requested to open a jar by a human.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What an insult.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He knows it’s a menial thing. He even awares that maybe Lyra’s just joking. But again, Vergil is a man of proud. He doesn’t like to be categorized as an incompetent people and he doesn’t want to disappoint his closest ones.</p>
      <p>Before Nero awares of his disappearance, Vergil unsheathes the Yamato and make a portal.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>He texts back in hurry :</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>He hears laughter and hurried steps from inside the house. The door cracks and reveals the librarian, who’s wearing oversized sweater and sweat pants. Her fair face blushes because of her laugh. Vergil glares at her, then to the marmalade jar in Lyra’s embrace.</p>
      <p>“You must’ve realized I’m just joking,” she says shyly.</p>
      <p>“That I am.” The hybrid held out his hand, gesturing the librarian to hand him the jar.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorr-”</p>
      <p>“Don’t be,” Vergil opens the jar and give it back to Lyra. “I just want to help a friend in her adversity.”</p>
      <p>He takes out something inside his coat.</p>
      <p>“Oh… you sly devil,” Lyra murmurs. A warm smile curves on her lips when the hybrid reveals a small posy of Peruvian Lily. “It’s still winter! Where did you get this?”</p>
      <p>“A quick travel to another continent,” he grins as his fingers taps Yamato’s handle, a non verbal answer to Lyra regarding her question.</p>
      <p>“Thank you,” Lyra observes the beauty and colourful bouquet in delight. “Uh… do you want a cuppa? I’ll boil the water and-”</p>
      <p>“No need to do that, thank you. I’m going to have a dinner with my son and his… significant other.”</p>
      <p>“Aaah you’re going to be a father in law!”</p>
      <p>“Sort of,” he grunts, remembering Dante made a fun of him after he learns that Nero has a girlfriend. “I’ll take my leave then.”</p>
      <p>“Oh, okay. Thanks for the help.”</p>
      <p>Vergil nods and smile at the librarian as he draws his sword, “Until we meet again, Stardust.”</p>
      <p>Lyra’s eyes widens as she replies jittery, “D-did you just call me…”</p>
      <p>But the half-devil is already walks through the dark portal, leaving her speechless and curse herself for stuttering like an idiot.</p>
      <p>On the otherside at Nero’s residence, the young devil hunter stares worrily at his father because he has never seen Vergil smiles at something other than to his son and his books.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>